


覆巢第四章

by ltxg123



Category: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto - Fandom, 轰爆
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltxg123/pseuds/ltxg123





	覆巢第四章

第四章

绿谷悚然一惊，他竟然忘了中午的时候御茶子说过叶隐试过了飞行器之后感觉不太舒服，睡在了飞行器里。

万一被ALL FOR ONE发现——

“绿谷同学，我在这儿啦。”

半空中漂浮着一套制服和一个金属工具箱。

“我的Baby——”发目明扑了上去：“叶隐同学，我爱死你了——”

“发目同学，你能追踪到你的飞行器吗？”绿谷连忙追问。

“飞行器当然不能，这是特意制造成反追踪的。但是……”发目明抱起那个巨大的金属箱子：“我刚刚在AFO身上留了点东西。”

 

发目明说能够对ALL FOR ONE进行追踪，但是需要将仪器组装起来。

这种追踪仪不是以电子技术为基础，而是采用了特殊物质。一种就是之前发目明用枪打在ALL FOR ONE身上的物质，另一种存储在仪器当中，随着两种物质距离的靠近，这种仪器中的物质放出的气味会有细微的变化，再由信号放大的仪器将其放大并记录，对其位置进行探索，可以完全防止敌方察觉自身被安放了追踪器。

“总感觉，有点麻烦的样子。”叶隐坐在火堆旁，感觉可能不是晕车的原因，身体越来越不对劲。

“怎么会！你看看我的Baby……”发目明立刻抱着她刚刚才组装好的东西坐到叶隐旁边。

“……”

绿谷看着天边的霞光，心中仿佛也有一块石头在往下沉。

还是没有抓捕到ALL FOR ONE，绿谷等四个人全部收到剥夺英雄执照一周的处分，明天执行。

而他们几个人失去了飞行器，还受了不同程度的伤，只能先在树林间驻扎下来，等待总部在混乱过后派来支援。

“喂。”爆豪恶狠狠地瞪着对面坐着的红白毛：“我可没有要你救我。”

“哦。”轰焦冻捧着一盒撕开的便装食物，吃了一口。

爆豪眉头拧了拧：“我欠你两个人情。”

“嗯。”轰焦冻点头。

“喂，你有没有在听我说话！你是故意的吗，半边混蛋！”

“我有在听，也不是故意的。”轰焦冻把手里的食物递了出去：“听说吃东西的时候能平心静气，你来点吗？”

“……”

突然，一股甜腻的水仙花的味道席卷了七人小队驻扎的营地。

这味道来得实在突然，打了他们一个措手不及。

在场的三个Alpha——轰、爆豪、常暗猛然被这股味道冲击，纷纷痛苦的捂住了口鼻。常暗的情况最为严重，黑影本就随阳光稀薄而有几分躁动，此时几欲破体而出。

绿谷见到三个人的表情，第一反应是有敌人来袭，紧绷的神经令他险些跳起来，随后，才隐约察觉到空气中的甜腻。

这……难道是，有Omega进入发情期了？

但是，他们队伍中只有叶隐透一个Omega，但这股气息的强度与范围，是至少十个Omega同时发情才能释放出的可怕程度。别说三个Alpha，就连绿谷都感觉到心跳加快，血液仿佛腾地热了起来。

三位Alpha与本能作斗争的过程中，又是一股比之前更加浓烈的花香从营地后传来。

一个处于发情期的Omega就在他们的不远处，这对于三位个单身二十年，甚至未曾体会过“生殖腔”为何物的Alpha来说是莫大的冲击。肉体与精神上的双重刺激使Alpha们被动的释放出了信息素，Alaph与Omega的气味相互混杂，同类的气味相互冲击，一场黑暗盛宴即将爆发。

由于对信息素气味不敏感，绿谷和心操小心又充满警惕地将严重受影响的三个Alpha挡在身后，断了腿动不了的物间捂着口鼻指了指营地后面。

心操人使低声问了句：“叶隐？发目？”

等了半天没有回话，他不禁有些无奈的看向绿谷。

绿谷比了个手势向前方走去，渐渐听到一点声音。

“呜呜呜对不起……”低低的啜泣声隐约自火光处响起：“我是叶隐透，我……我应该是进入发情期了。”

但是，为什么会有这么恐怖的气息呢？

“是……是我，刚刚给叶隐同学看我的Baby，结果……装置好像把叶隐同学的信息素强行放大了……”发目明双颊通红，护着叶隐往树后面退。

“你们可别乱来啊。”

关键时期绿谷没有再纠结事情是如何发生的了，身为团队智囊他立即下达了命令。

“轰君、常暗君、小胜你们快离开这里！叶隐同学身为Omega又不可视，总之你们在保护自己的情况下走的越远越好！”

 

“嗷——”常暗踏阴竭力抑制的黑影终于挣脱束缚暴走，一块巨石在碾压下轰然爆裂。

白月当空，星斗低垂，林中夜色沉沉，只有点点月光随树影摇曳。在森林中肆虐的常暗无疑成为了鸟型凶器。

希望还能再见到这片林子。

爆豪胜己一个爆破率先冲了出去，轰焦冻紧随其后，伴随着急剧加快的心跳声飞快奔跑，企图让渐起的夜风削减身体的温度，甚至丝毫察觉不到疲倦。

不知跑了多久，眼前出现了一道山壁。

爆豪胜己吼了一声，双拳反复炸出，生生在岩壁上凿出一个巨大的洞，此时极度翻涌的信息素和不断涌出的汗液让肌肉和爆炸的力量更为强横。

他赤红的眼珠扫了一眼紧跟在后面的红白毛，几乎是咬牙切齿地。

“不想死就快滚进来。”声音低哑的程度让黑色背心下的紧实躯体微微一震。

跟进来的轰焦冻自觉盘坐在了地上，身上结起一层薄冰，却又迅速被陡然身高的体温融化，随后又是一层冰。

他潮红的面色褪了一分，却猛地咳起来。

与本能的对抗并不好受，尤其是在经历了今天这样的战斗之后。

好热……太热了……

越是想要抑制却越是困难，血液流动速度加快，汗腺分泌了大量的硝化甘油，

个性在这种时刻反而成了另一种负担，从未体验过的某种不受控制的感觉初显端倪。

爆豪胜己眯着眼睛恶狠狠地喘息。

压制！压制！

如果因为这种可笑的情况个性反噬，出现不受控的爆炸，坐在同一个山洞里同A相怜的阴阳脸也别想跑，那他就根本不配去追逐成为英雄NO.1！

爆豪胜己深深地反复喘息，直到感觉手心中滑腻感少了些。

突然听见对面传来一串更加剧烈的咳嗽。

“咳咳——”

爆豪睁开眼，看见坐在对面的轰焦冻一手捂着胸口一手捂着嘴，剧烈咳嗽，脸色更往白里去了一分，眉头死死皱着。

轰焦冻剧烈地喘息了几口，看了他一眼：“爆豪，收敛下信息素的味道。”

“你在命令我吗——”

他皱起眉，这才察觉在他静心压制个性时，芥末的味道已经飘散占据了整个山洞。

爆豪胜己一条腿搁在地上，右手撑在支起的右腿上，瞥了一眼洞口的轰焦冻。

显然他的状态也相当糟糕，周身冰层与烈火交替，冰火的疯狂躁动导致身体轻颤，似乎忍耐地相当辛苦。

不对！

这么久山洞里只有来自他自己的浓郁芥末气味，对方却像个Beta一样半点气味都没有。难道说……

阴阳脸一直都在避免影响他而刻意阻断自己信息素的释放！

这是终于忍耐到极限才出口提醒了？

A与A之间，斗争意识一直占据主导地位，这是写在基因里的天性。争夺地盘、争夺配偶，即使在现在的文明社会中，Alpha也习惯选择用固有的气场压制而与不同势力的Alpha对抗，即双方释放信息素进行接触攻击。

谁能在气味上压制对方，谁就是Alpha种群中的King。

这半边混蛋到底是什么意思！

 

山洞中落针可闻，轰焦冻骤然开口的时候两个人都微微一震。

“如果不介意的话，我可以用冰来辅助你降温。”轰焦冻似乎是思考了好一会，才提出了这个建议。

“混蛋！你是在小看我吗？”

爆豪胜己靠在洞壁上，眼尾发红，双手微微颤抖。

不知道什么时候，山洞中的信息素味道寡淡了许多。

明明自己支撑的都非常困难了，还来提什么分心辅助他的狗屁建议，当他是那些柔弱无力需要Alpha保护的Omega吗！

爆豪胜己仰头靠着洞壁向上望去，那是被爆炸轰出的嶙峋山壁。

这样的时间，他也曾在黑暗的宿舍床头中抬头望过无数次。

床头挂的却是一枚金牌，任何雄英学子都渴望的体育祭第一的金牌，挂在床头自然最正常不过的。但那却不是他目标中雄英里的第一道表彰，而是实实在在的耻辱。当年那一场体育祭，一个执着到生生在最后一刻熄灭了左手火焰的半边混蛋把这灿烂的荣耀变成了耻辱。 

从此以后，那枚金牌就一直挂在了床头，到之后有了新的金牌也没能把它替换下来。

他必须承认，那时的他甚至输给了废久。

连面对绿谷出久，轰焦冻都能用出火焰来，都能燃起那样浓烈而引人的战意。

记忆中熊熊的火焰仿佛顺着时间，从指尖一路烧了上来。

下一刻一只手猛然揪起轰焦冻的衣领，将他半拎起来，爆豪胜己仰起脸，赤红的双目俯视下去。

“轰焦冻——”

“从学校期间到现在这么多年过去了，你他妈到底有没有正视过我！”

轰焦冻那张脸总是淡淡的，仿佛永远都是这么茫然无辜的样子，被无端泻火时都只有干瘪的抱歉或者是单音回答，其实从来都没有真正在乎过。

但他要的，是那只手同样燃起火焰的碰撞，是带有铿锵力度的回应，是他眼神专注的聚焦。

但他问出那句话的时候，轰焦冻那张有些苍白的脸上两只异色的眸子里却都翻涌着他看不懂的情绪，不知道是不是离得近了，才第一次真正地看清楚。

下一刻，压抑到极致的信息素似乎终于到了极限，于是以最大的力度反弹。控制不住的气息爆炸一般浪涌而出，刺激的气味转瞬间充斥了整个空间，将毫无准备的爆豪胜己猛然包裹，甚至一瞬间都没有察觉出那是怎样一种味道。

红白发的青年歪了歪头，发丝在脑后晃动，看起来软得不可思议，几缕发丝被汗液贴在侧脸上，性感得要命。

“爆豪，我确定一直都有好好注视你。”

“我一直在注视你。”

 

爆豪胜己没有动，俯视着轰焦冻的赤红双眸眯了眯，目光如有实质一般所定在轰焦冻脸上：“半边混蛋，你什么意思，说清楚。”

“我说，我从来没有小看你。”

“我从来没有忽视你。”

“我一直都都在注视你——”

轰焦冻面上冻结的冰层融化，似乎内里的岩浆终于濒临喷薄，那张仍旧没有什么表情的面颊上的潮红与身体上的火焰一起撩起，一路烧到耳际。

新的冰层没有出现，只留下了细小的火花，和燎原的红。

火光点燃的瞳孔里只有狭小的山洞，只有一个人的脸。

“我知道你最喜欢辣的东西，你会在早晨六点下楼去体育馆晨练，会在晚上十点准时熄灯，会一边嫌弃女生麻烦一边送痛经的芦户回宿舍，会在绿谷提出战术的时候装不在意其实听的很认真……”

“废话，你住我楼上——”

“……”

“其实，真正没有正视过我的是你吧。”轰焦冻的一直在颤抖的身躯陡然沉寂下来，火焰萎靡地晃动着。

轰焦冻从来都很清醒地知道自己应该将事情控制在哪一步，却又无法清楚地将意志传递到自己的身躯。

他想起了一点早就抛之脑后的事情。

毕业庆典后的热闹后寂静的夜晚，他手里把玩着一束开放得炽烈的向日葵，独自看着时钟的断针转了三个圈，直到熟悉的几道影子才从小道里晃悠着突进视线。

轰焦冻半靠在阳台上冷眼看了一会儿，最后转身下了楼。

一身的酒气和陌生的信息素味道混合在一起有点刺鼻，才一起走了几步，就对方狠狠扣住肩膀堵了嘴。

轰焦冻只有一瞬间的心跳如擂鼓，冷静地估计是对方神志不清之后找错了对象之后，强行掰正了位置，半扛着继续走，下一刻察觉脖间有点细碎的气音，疑惑地停下了来。

他偏过头。

一双因为醉酒而迷离的赤红瞳孔突然找到了聚焦的对象。

爆豪胜己冲他扬了一下噼啪炸着细碎火花的右手，恶狠狠地拧着嘴角笑：“最讨厌……轰焦冻——”

“哦。”

轰焦冻直接把对方扛起来，干脆利落地扔回了宿舍。

既然一件事已经到了死胡同，那就干脆利落地断掉。

一束开放得炽烈的向日葵一直等到茎干断裂都没能递到递的人手里，最后了结在无人宿舍楼门边的桶里。

 

“从学校期间到现在这么多年过去了，你他妈到底有没有正视过我！”

爆豪感觉自己的喉咙很紧，空出的一只手噼啪炸裂，想在红白毛火光中的脸上来上一拳实的。

他想说点什么，却不知道说什么，怎么说？

说从体育祭的那一场孽缘开始，他的视线就一直该死地停在他身上吗？

但他的视线却不仅更不该停留在他身上。 

两个被寄予极大期望的Alpha，两个想要成为欧尔麦特那样，背负着民众和平愿景英雄的人。

更何况还有个排名第二的，眼高于顶的地狱烈焰安德瓦和半边混蛋的个性婚姻阴影来着。而两个Alpha，是绝对不可能拥有正常家庭生活的。

爆豪胜己从来就是个爆到冷静的人。

所以，轰焦冻和爆豪胜己只能是竞争对手，只能是一直就不和睦的老同学。

从此以后，更加疯狂的训练，更加严苛的要求，让身体累到连指尖都抬不起来，沾到枕头的那一刻就睡死过去。

梦里再也没有某个该死的红白毛。

他仍然追逐着他的目光，却只是为了战斗的本能。

而终有一天他们会站在英雄的顶端对视。

但他说，我从来没有小看你，我从来没有忽视你，我一直都都在注视你——

 

向日葵的茎干已断裂，炽热的火焰已在寂静的夜中熄灭。

但他说，你他妈到底有没有正视过我——

他赤红的炽烈目光仿佛要将他烧起来。

原来他们都在追寻着对方的目光，原来他们都在渴求着对方的注视与抚慰。

第二种信息素的味道已猛地炸开，刺鼻呛人的芥末味争先恐后地占据了每一分空间，争先恐后地与另一种味道纠缠厮杀，最后融为一体。

少年们埋藏的情愫，在多年后一个意外的错误中重见天日。砰动的心脏却没有冷，翻涌着更加炽烈的热浪。

曾经因怀疑重视不够产生的失落，曾经因怀疑信任不足产生的愤怒，统统加注而上。

他渴求他，他渴求他。他们互相爱慕，他们错过了在对方生命留下痕迹的几个年头。

去他妈的Alpha。

爆豪胜己眼圈通红的惊人，揪着红白毛衣领的手一提，狠狠地啃了下去。

轰焦冻毫不示弱地啃了回去，舌尖趁隙突入对方张开的嘴唇。

他的手顺着腰滑了上去，沿着紧实漂亮的线条逐寸勾画。

他喜欢爆豪胜己的黑色背心，他胸腹肌肉的线条，他闭着眼睛都能描绘出来。

他们互相嗜咬，用血液泼洒标记，直到对方的口腔里都带上自己的气息。

松开口，疯狂地喘息，银丝缠连滴落，又被火光灼化。

轰焦冻抓住爆豪胜己的肩背顺着喉结一路亲吻啃噬，落到胸前的红缨上，在发觉了对方身体的轻颤之后，轻笑了一声。

爆豪胜己双眼微眯，双手抓住了轰焦冻的肩膀。

这个时候黑色背心比起全套制服的好处就显出来了，他的双手正要用力，突然，身体被猛地一推，狠狠掼倒在地。

对方绝对用上了十成十的力，不过看在后脑有只手的份上，大爷暂时不予计较。

“就这么一件制服，你要我明天裸着回去吗。”

轰焦冻舔了舔红艳的唇。

爆豪胜己这才察觉到铺天盖地的水果香气，是荔枝的味道，轰焦冻的信息素。

“你是个Omega吗？味道这么娘——”爆豪胜己嘁了一声。

下一刻，轰焦冻那张该死的俊秀的脸就在他面前完美放大。

“我是不是O，你可以试试。”

迫不及待的、带着掠夺性的吻铺天盖地，轰焦冻带着狠劲，仿佛要将这许多年的空白，一分一寸地刻上自己的痕迹。

牙齿与牙齿撞击带来的血腥味弥散，舌头长驱直入，搜刮口腔中的每一处。他细细舔过齿列，在口腔上部徘徊，勾动他的舌头同自己的一同跳舞。他吻的忘情，信息素也释放的毫不吝啬，两个Alpha的气味相互碰撞，针锋相对带来爆炸一般的快感，这样的反馈使他更加兴奋。

他喘息着放开对方，预想的拳头并没有印在自己的脸上。

他低头细看，爆豪胜己眼中的赤红更盛，仿佛被激起了斗志，瞳孔深处有火焰在燃烧。

他毫不在意的一把擦去嘴角因为刚刚激烈动作流下的唾液，露出了一抹危险又充满野性的笑，一个用力扯低轰焦冻半俯的身体，勾着脖子与他接吻。

去他妈的正常家庭。

爆豪胜己的吻技说不上高明，轰焦冻却觉得仿佛被取悦了一般，嘴唇粘连着，又是几番你来我回的追逐。他没有想到会有这样一天，他吻着自己最爱的人，而那个人也恰巧回吻着自己。他的手在爆豪的腰部游移，感受到了多年体能强化下惊人的曲线，流连于臀瓣迷人的弧度。

与此同时，爆豪的手插进他的发间滑动，带着不可忽视的力度和渴求。

心中被一种陌生的喜悦充满。像是好风吹过，鼓满了帆的船只轻盈的归入大海；又像是春日时节花蕾初绽，鸟雀在霞云间轻啼。有一种美好的东西在心头点土发芽。

仿佛他们本该如此，仿佛他们的身体天生契合。

他们在山洞的地面上翻滚，粗糙的石面摩擦肌肤，却没有人喊停。

直到爆豪胜己再一次把轰焦冻按翻在地上。

红白毛脸色仍然发白，偏过头咳了咳。

爆豪胜己喉结滚动，却逐渐放松了手上的力道，眉头挑了挑，扬起下巴俯视对方。

“让你的——”

感觉到对方放松了身体，轰焦冻目光微闪。

Alpha都有拥抱占有伴侣的欲望，不管是他还是他。

“我要开始了。”

“废话这么多。”

张牙舞爪的巨兽在撕扯抓挠他的心后，心甘情愿地戴上了镣铐。

那么从此以后，就再也别想逃。

“请不要求饶。”轰焦冻低笑一声。

他低头，将对方之后的话全部堵回喉中，唇齿间却更加温柔、绵密。他轻轻啃噬爆豪的嘴唇，叼起他的下唇，细细舔吻，仿佛要几下每一寸纹理。他在爆豪的腿间磨蹭，直到满意的觉察到对方鼓胀起来。随后唇一路向下，一口含住爆豪的喉结，亲吻过脖颈，大力吮吸留下痕迹，右手个性也暗自发动。

“半边混蛋。”爆豪胜己红着眼角，喘息着警告。

“耐心一点。”轰焦冻将什么东西放在嘴里后，将目光凝聚在爆豪的胸部。在明晃晃的注视下，紧实的躯体发出一阵颤栗。轰焦冻试探着用鼻尖点了点那点红缨，呼出一口冷气，发觉到那点红色颤颤巍巍的站立了起来。

他的舌头卷了上去，用刚刚塞在嘴里的冰块和牙齿在各个角度试探，在口腔的温度下冰块逐渐融化，在胸肌上留下一道明显的水迹，另一边也上手安抚了一番。

“呼……”爆豪胜己抓住轰焦冻的头发，身下坚硬如铁，身体热得如同一块烙铁，骨子中仿佛有什么沉睡了多年的东西被唤醒，大脑被蒸腾。

妖异的酥麻一路沿脊柱向上，因快感头部忍不住向后仰，却只是将刚刚被蹂躏了一番的部位再次送到轰的嘴边。性器渗出的前液打湿了棉质内裤，爆豪胜己急不可耐的拢住那处套弄了起来。

他们又交换了几个吻，唾液在嘴角扯出道银白色的丝。感受到轰焦冻逐渐加重的呼吸，爆豪胜己探究性的伸手划过对方同样线条漂亮的腹肌，一把抓住Alpha的致命部位。

轰焦冻微凉的右手不断刺激爆豪性器的前段，在敏感的头部着重戳刺，左手轻轻揉捏两个小球，在加速后的大力撸动下，对方先于他释放出来，信息素味道四散。

释放后的爆豪胜己吐出一口气，整个身体凌乱的一塌糊涂，脖子上遍布吻痕，胸前两处也是又红又肿，带着晶莹的水光，小腹处一片精液痕迹。

在感受到有双手攀附上他的臀瓣大力揉搓之时，饶是早有准备，仍旧战栗了一下。

随即感受到了对方唇齿间的安抚。

轰焦冻试探性用指尖在穴口戳刺，Alpha的身体结构与Omega不同，无法自体分泌润滑导致格外紧致。他伸入了一个指节就觉得充满了阻碍。

爆豪胜己身体再度紧绷，伸出一只手要扣住身旁的石壁，却被轰焦冻先一步截住。他甚至舔了一口爆豪的掌心，粗糙舌苔刮过他每次释放致命攻击的位置。舌尖一路舔过，含住了爆豪的两根手指，只消片刻，手指就变的水淋淋的，离开的时候更是色情的要命。

他安抚性的亲了亲爆豪的鼻尖。

“自己来还是我来？”

爆豪胜己挑衅地盯了对方两秒：“你觉得？”

轰焦冻的喉结不受控制地上下挪动，手掌牵引着爆豪的手一路向下，引导他来到后穴给自己扩张。手指翻搅撑开穴口在内部按压，旋转着，摸索着，从一开始的紧致到渐渐可以放下三指。他寻找那一处极乐的开关，听说可以带给人极大的欢愉。

在正确的角度撞上正确的位置后，一声闷哼不受控制地吐露，一层诱人的红色渐渐染上爆豪的身体。

他有意对那点加以刺激，轻笑着记忆爆豪的反应。看着身下的人被情欲折磨的样子，因自己而情动的样子，咬住下唇的忍耐样子。

终于忍不住把手指抽出来，换上了自己。

性器破开肠壁长驱而入，爆豪胜己张口发出无声的喘息。轰焦冻毫不犹豫的一捅到底，他有种要被钉死在上面的感觉，大力的征伐如同海面怒涛汹涌，以粉身碎骨的力道拍打礁石，船要翻了，他即将倾覆。

轰焦冻喘息着握紧爆豪胜己的腰，力气之大足以留下手印，在他每次想逃脱的时侯把他拖向自己。事实上，干一个Alpha这件事带来的冲击比他想象中还要大，何况这个人是爆豪胜己——同为Alpha，共同渴望着对方的对手。

那个桀骜不驯的人，眼中只有胜利的人，现在在自己身下喘息迎合。

后面大力操干碾压过敏感点的同时，他在前端也给予相当的刺激，爆豪胜己射精没过多久的性器又是逐渐恢复挺立。

汗水、激素，快感层层叠叠，一朵又一朵的蘑菇云在脑海中炸开，纵然是非常规非自然的Alpha之间的行动，却因为是这个人而得到绝对的快感。

轰焦冻把爆豪的身体翻了个面，沿着光洁背部的线条留下一个个吻，这个姿势可以让他进入的更深。

他突然感觉性器前方有什么阻碍，仿佛顶到了什么部位，身下的人突然大力的挣动了起来，想要摆脱他的控制。

他们都在一瞬间明了了那是什么，两个人的眼睛不禁瞪大。

难道是……

“够了，半边混蛋。”

“你是在害怕？”轰用手压住爆豪的动作。

“……”爆豪胜己半眯着眼睛看他，眼里仍旧是尚未满足的渴望，随后以一个狠狠的吻作为回答。

那是Alpha尚未退化完全的生殖腔。

麻痒伴随疼痛顺神经传来，生殖腔终于撑开了一丝缝隙，轰焦冻在背后紧紧的扣住前方滑腻的身体，感受到对方同样强有力的回抱，下意识地对着对方光洁的后颈狠狠咬了下去。

没有散发芬芳香气的腺体，只有深深的齿印。而对方在察觉他的意图时，毫不留情地在他的后颈留下了同样的印记。

血液汩汩流出，新的信息素混入空气中。

他们拥抱着在再度陷入一次次的沉沦，陷入越来越深的漩涡。

没有人想要逃离，只有热切的索取，嗜吻，和仿佛要将对方揉进骨血的拥抱。

性器成功的突入，激起一阵令人头皮发麻的快感，极度的舒爽令他的结胀大起来，卡在了入口。不知停留了多久，最终勃然释放了生命精华，滚烫的精液刺激下爆豪胜己也是同样达到了高潮。

Alpha的结仍旧牢牢的卡在腔内，两人忘情的接吻。

心脏被水藻缠覆，在塞壬的歌声中，成为爱之海的养分。

而遇见你，就如同一场樱花雨落，是最美好的事。

 

天亮后爆豪胜己做的第一件事就是给了红白毛无辜的脸一记右勾拳，他的右手总是更加熟练些，然后迅速的整理好衣物后一路爆破回了营地。

哦，营地外面的树林果然不见了。


End file.
